User blog:Pulse daemon/Patapedia News: July 5, 2012
We have all been awaiting the arrival of summer. For many of us, the start of summer indicates the end of a school year. A well deserved vacation is awarded to students, such as you and me. As time goes by, the choices we make will affect our peers and ourselves. I hope you make the most of this short break. Whether you stay near your home, visit friends, or travel the world, stay safe and enjoy your summer! - 22:17, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy belated Canada Day to our Canadian users. To our American users, we wish you a happy belated Independence Day. To whomever I have forgotten, Happy Birthday?!? If you plan to be inactive during the summer vacation, please add the Inactivity template to your user page, with . See the template page for a complete usage example. Around the Wiki Bureaucrat Rah Gashapon has conducted a survey concerning user satisfaction. According to the survey, users enjoy their experience as Patapedians, but they believe the wiki could use some improvement. If you have not voted or if wish you wish to see the complete results, check out User blog:Rah_Gashapon/A Survey. Patapedia Content Patagate Forums! The forums are being renovated and are almost ready! Preview them here. Do you have an idea for the forums or do you simply want to stay updated? Then visit Forum:Forum To-Do List and have your say. The forums will let our community share their ideas, have discussions, and allow users to ask for help. Scripts from Dev Wikia AjaxRC has been enabled on the wiki. It allows auto-refreshing of certain pages, such as the Recent Changes. ImageMap has also been enabled. Image maps allow areas of an image to have different captions and links. Translation Projects Several translation projects have been created. To see a complete list of the current projects, visit Patapon Wiki:Translation Project. Forget the Form Registration. Patapon Fact of the Day? My Eye, My Eye! What is that odd thing on the Main Page? Is it there to stay? This Patapon Fact of the Day box is still under construction. Where did it come from? Nobody knows. User-Related News Activity Status *Gat235 and Magma Masher are no longer inactive. Welcome back! Promotions *Magma Masher was granted Rollback rights. Congratulations! *Pulse daemon and Mazanaka received Bureaucrat rights. Congratulations! User right related *DemonicDemonOfDestiny received a 2-week block and an indefinite chat block. *Smilular is now a Rollback. We have appreciated your service to this wiki. A Quick User Interview This section purpose is to let you know a little bit of our users. This edition’s user is Ravenous, a rollback from the Philippines who helps improving the wiki. According to him, he thinks too much. Our friend discovered Patapon through the PSN, and appropriately discovered Patapedia while searching for information related to Patapon. Q: What is your favourite page? A: Look at my name… Q: What was your most memorable moment at Patapedia? A: I liked my Rollback promotion. I now have more tools to help this wiki out. Q: What do you like doing on Patapedia? A: I like to add interesting trivia to articles. Q: What are your favourite games? A: My fav Patapon game is the third game. I also like Minecraft. Q: Where else do you edit? A: I edit on the Patapon Fanopedia Wiki. I edit occasionally on the Community Central Wiki. Wikia News Mediawiki 1.19 Synch Wikia has decided to synch their software with Mediawiki 1.19. All wikis will gradually switch to the new version of the code. The new version should improve existing functionalities and add several new functionalities (collapsible tables!!!/HTML5 compliancy). A full list of changes can be found in Mediawiki’s Release Notes for 1.17, 1.18 and 1.19. The MediaWiki 1.19 upgrade project started in April and Wikia hopes for it to be completed by the end of July. 'Update-' Multiple wikis, including our own (see ), have received the update. Several bugs, such as personal JS not loading, are present, but bug fixes are planned. To report bugs, use . We encourage to send detailed bug reports. Poll Category:News Blogs Category:Blog posts